Froze
, the , is an Earthling who utilizes the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing him to become a member of Frieza's race. Frieza Clan Hero is one of the Frieza Clan classes in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Overview Appearance Froze was designed by original author Akira Toriyama alongside the other two Frieza Clan avatars. This class has a similar appearance to Frieza in his first form (Frieza's first form image is even shown overlining Froze in one of the trailers). In first alternate costume, his horns slant upward instead of the two sides, making him appear more similar to Frieza's second form, and the gem parts of his body are also spikier. In his second alternate costume, Froze appears still similar to Frieza's first form in shape, but with the colorations of Frieza's final form. His Class-up isn't too different from his normal form, but his Super Class-up changes his color scheme to match that of Final Form Frieza. His God Class-up state grants him an Ultimate Evolution form akin to Golden Frieza, and his Super Class-up appears to be a hybrid design of Cooler's Super Evolution and Golden Frieza, with a shimmering golden and silver Bio-Suit. Name Like other members of his race, Froze's name relates to the cold, with his name coming from the word "froze", which refers to something that has been frozen. Biography ''Victory Mission'' In this manga, Froze and his parents are English-speakers. In the last year's preliminary, Froze became Forte's area representative. Forte was surprised by the overwhelming strength Froze used and did not think she stood a chance. Yet, for some reason, Froze did not go to the nationals. Froze makes his manga debut in the fourth chapter of Victory Mission, "A Rival Appears?!" (ライバル出現!?), as the main antagonist of the First Tournament Saga and a contestant in the Dragon Ball Heroes tournament that takes place in the Heroes Stadium, at Satan Mall. In the fifth chapter, "The Last Spot For the Finals" (決勝戦最後のイス), he defeats Erito and his team of Super Saiyan 3 with a team that consists of Frieza, King Cold, Super Sigma, and a Golden Great Ape. With this, he moves on to the finals, and faces the Saiyan Hero Beat. Froze swaps up his deck almost completely, now using Goku, Vegito, Piccolo, and Krillin with his avatar, while Beat wants to fight to the end with the companions he believes in. Forte shows up and mutters that Beat is going to lose. As Beat unsuccessfully tries to land a hit, Forte gives some backstory on Froze. Just then, Froze draws a "Z" in the sky using a Card Action Ability: Z for his characters to perform a Combined Energy Wave attack. In chapter 7, "The Direction of Victory" (勝利のゆくえ), Froze's characters all fire their Energy Waves at once and Beat takes everything, including the Dragon Fist, head-on. His clothes are torn up, but he still has 600 HP. He goes Super Saiyan and, reacting to his remaining HP, "revived strong foes" are activated. Despite the risk, Beat is going all-out. Froze comes in on the attack, but Super Saiyan 4 Goku blocks him. Both of their Charge Impacts were perfect, so it is a tie. Froze continues on the attack, but finally is stopped in his tracks by Super Saiyan 4 Goku, who hits back with a 10x Kamehameha. Froze, however, has an ace up his sleeve: a "Revival Chance" is activated, which Froze equips with "Galaxy Parts". Froze is able to accomplish this because of his "Hero Robo Skill". Froze creates a Death Ball to fire at Beat, all the while yelling “IT HURT!” Beat martyrs himself tragically to save his friends. Froze uses "Charge Action Ability: Burst" and it is a KO. Froze wins the tournament. In chapter 8, "Froze's Secret" (フローズの秘密), the girls say it is too bad Beat lost, but his opponent was a battle machine with no emotion whatsoever. Beat reflects to himself that it is not true: he saw Froze smile. Meanwhile, Froze is being pushed around by a pair of bullies making fun of his devotion to his cards. The bullies are unmoved, and their apparent leader gloats over his ultimate rare Beerus card, which makes all other cards worthless to him. Beat, Note, and Forte intervene, stepping in to take on the bullies and wipe the floor with them. Beat hands Froze's cards back to him, saying he now understands why he could not win against him. Just then, Froze's parents show up and Froze departs. Froze later enters another tournament. He defeats his opponent Mirego in the first round, and is then put against Kabra for the second round. Soon after the three contestants who use Android avatars were kidnapped, Froze is recruited in the Dragon Ball Heroes team and enter the Ball Heroes world to search for the Shadow Dragons as well as rescue the abducted contestant. His search takes him to a copy of the Big Gete Star, where he encounters the Frieza Clan Elite Rezok in its control room, who has the Two-Star Dragon Ball lodged into his forehead. Rezok summons a team composed of Chilled, Cooler, Frieza, and Kuriza while Froze uses Cyclopian Guards and eventually defeats Rezok thanks to Meta-Cooler Core. Haze Shenron's Two-Star Dragon Ball is expelled from Rezok and then takes over Fasha. Just as the possessed Fasha shoots her Hunting Arrow towards Froze, Erito appears and deflects the attack. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' The Frieza Clan Hero first appears in the fourth trailer for the game, where he is traveling on an unknown planet inhabited by Toadmen. He is hit by a rock from a Toad boy due to being mistaken for Frieza himself. However, he ignores this even though slightly affronted, and walks onward. Eventually, Lord Slug and his henchmen invade the planet. The Hero (Froze) then defends the Toad boy from earlier from Wings' attack, before aiding Super Saiyan Goku and the Saiyan Hero Beat in defeating Lord Slug, finishing him off with a Death Wave. ''Ultimate Mission'' In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission animation, Froze is seen fighting with Frieza in his final form. He and Frieza are interrupted in their fight when Legendary Super Saiyan Broly comes and knocks them both into a mountain. Power In his Class-up state, Froze proves to be stronger than Haze Shenron, but is quickly defeated by Super Haze Shenron. In his Super Class state, however, he is strong enough to easily defeat Super Haze Shenron, although he proves to be unable to damage Super Saiyan 4 Broly - even with his Spirit Excalibur technique. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Death Ripper' (デスリッパー) – A special attack used by the Frieza Clan Hero in Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission. *'Barrage Death Beam' – A rapid-fire version of the Death Beam. Used as part of his ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Death Wave' – The Hero Class member of the Frieza Clan uses this technique against Lord Slug in a Dragon Ball Heroes promo. The user charges up ki in their middle and pointer fingers in the form of an energy sphere on the tips of these fingers. The user then fires the energy in the form of a long blade-like energy wave. *'Gigantic Meteor' – A large green energy sphere attack fired from the user's hand. *'Final Shine Attack' - Froze can use the attack in-game. *'Spirit Bomb' – Like most avatars in the game, the Frieza Clan Hero can use the Spirit Bomb. *'Tail Attack' – Used against Super Saiyan 4 Goku in Victory Mission. *'Death Ball' – A powerful energy sphere used by Froze to defeat Beat. *'Spirit Excalibur' – After using Super Class-up, Froze attacks Super Haze Shenron with this technique. *'Dirty Fireworks' – Froze blows his opponent up with an explosive ki blast. Used to destroy Super Haze Shenron. *'Super Class' – Froze can become a Super Class Frieza Clan Hero. After being beaten by Super Haze Shenron, Froze uses this class-up and easily defeats the Shadow Dragon. Deck Froze tends to use either a Frieza Clan-based team, or a Z Fighter based team. During his battle against Erito, Froze uses Chilled, King Cold, Super Sigma, and Golden Great Ape Goku. Against Beat, he uses Goku, Vegito, Piccolo, and Krillin. During his battle with Rezok, Froze uses several Cyclopian Guards as well as Meta-Cooler Core. Forms and power ups Class-up Froze possess the Class-up state throughout most of his appearance in Victory Mission. The Frieza Clan Hero can use the Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 2 level of power. Super Class-up After managing to free both Rezok and Mizore from the possession of Haze Shenron, the evil dragon transformed into Super Haze Shenron and overwhelmed Froze, in response Froze utilized the Super Class-up, powering up greatly and easily defeating Haze Shenron. Froze later used this state to fight Super Saiyan 4 Broly alongside Beat, however they were both easily defeated. The Frieza Clan Hero can use the Super Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 3 level of power. God Class-up The Frieza Clan Hero can use the God Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan God level of power and gives him his own golden Ultimate Evolution form. Ultimate Class Up The Frieza Clan Hero can use the Ultimate Class-Up to attain power akin to a Super Saiyan Blue. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' In Xenoverse, Froze appears in promotional art and material. He can also be made as a custom character. Voice Actors *Japanese: Shinichiro Miki Gallery References Site Navigation it:Froze Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Earthlings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:DBH Characters Category:Frieza's race Category:Dragon Ball Heroes (team)